


Price of the Perfect Picture

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Don't worry though it isn't too descriptive, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Promnisweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto gets restless and wants to take a few photos but ends up getting hurt in the process





	Price of the Perfect Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My entry for Day 8 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: Free Day! I decided to go and do a Hurt/Comfort because I wanted to do that previously and couldn't come up with an idea but now I did! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Iggy-”

“No.”

“But-”

“ _ No, _ Prompto.”

Prompto dramatically sighs and falls back onto the scratchy motel bed and pouts. He’s been trying to convince Ignis to make a stop at Wiz’ Chocobo Ranch for a week now but the advisor firmly voiced his opinion every time and made no exceptions. He argued that they couldn’t waste any time dilly dallying, not to mention their lack of funds and all the backlogged hunts they couldn’t do because Gladiolus was down with the flu and so was their prince. Which was why the four of them were currently taking up two rooms at the Three Z’s Motel in Longwythe. It was close enough to Galdin Quay that they could drive down in a moment’s notice should a ferry be available to take them to Altissia.

But, it was also fairly close to the ranch and Prompto wasn’t about to give up now. So, the blond smiles and sits back up, glancing over to Ignis who’s perched at the small table with a can of Ebony. He’s reading over today’s newspaper and scoffing every so often at something he disagrees with. It really makes Prompto wonder why he read sthe Opinions section so much if he dislikes what everyone has to say but to each their own, he supposes.

“Iggy. Sweetheart. Love of my life. Listen, Gladio and Noct are gunna be out cold for a while. And if we stay in this gross old motel just one door away from them, we’re probably going to catch whatever it is they have. So! It’s only logical that we leave for a while! And you know what’s only an hours drive away? The chocobos.”

Ignis snorts inelegantly, his eyes never leaving the page of newspaper. “Darling, if that’s your idea of a logical plan then I’m seriously concerned that everything I’ve taught you went through one ear and out the other.”

He marks the page he was reading with a finger and sets down the newspaper, then stares at Prompto over the rim of his glasses. 

“If we leave a sick prince and shield alone, should there be an attack neither of them would be able to protect themselves. And I don’t know about you, but I certainly wouldn’t care to be the one having to explain to his Majesty that his only son and heir died because his advisor and best friend were too busy looking at smelly, oversized birds, an hours drive away.”

Ignis flicks his wrist and opens the newspaper back to where he left off, then cocks his head and resumes reading.

Prompto visibly deflates and frowns, letting his eyes drop to stare at the dusty motel carpet.

“Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be great. But I’m so booooored. I hate being cooped up in small spaces like this. Can I at least go outside and take some pictures or something? Maybe the peak? Noct told me that his dad used to tell him stories about Longwythe and that it was really a giant turtle.”

“Myths, I can assure you.” Ignis sighs and looks up from the newspaper once more, seeing how dejected his lover looks and he allows a soft smile to grace his otherwise neutral face. 

“Fine, you may go out and take photos. But stay close. And keep your phone on. I expect you to be back before lunch.”

Prompto practically squeals and shoots off the bed, scrambling to the table and giving Ignis a very enthusiastic peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe! I’ll be back soon. Promise!”

“You better.” Ignis pulls him down for a proper kiss and smirks at the blush that takes over his boyfriend’s freckled face.

And with that, the blond was out the door with a fully charged phone, his camera bag, and a whole lot of excitement. It wasn’t that he didn’t get the chance to take photos but there was something different about getting to go off on his own. He didn’t have the feeling of 3 irritated guys always behind his back while they wait for him to snap picture after picture of the landscape. On his own, he was free to take his time and grab shots from wherever he wanted. 

So that’s exactly what he does. He leaves the motel and walks across the street towards the diner, hopping the small fence and landing on the dirt covered pathway. He then decides to take the scenic route towards the base of Longwythe Peak. Prompto loves this part the most because he can stop as many times as he wants and take pictures of whatever catches his eyes. Whether it be some of the many animals they’ve come across on hunts, or a particular rock formation that just looks cool.

When he finally gets to the base of the peak, Prompto angles his camera up to take some perspective photos. He really wants to show off how tall the mountain actually is and this is the perfect way to do that. Not to mention the sun is hanging out right behind the tip of the mountain and giving the sickest lens flare. Real artsy type stuff. 

Prompto grins to himself as he looks at the pictures through the viewfinder.

“Sweet!,” he practically giggles. “Hm...could be better though.”

He turns around and scans the environment, finding a decently tall rock nearby that would be perfect to stand up on and get a few more angles. So, he jogs over and slings the camera around his back so it doesn’t clank against the rock as he’s climbing. It takes a bit of effort because if he’s being honest, Prompto isn’t the most agile climber in the group. But he manages to scramble up the rock and he plants his feet firmly down to avoid any slipping. He brings his camera back around and uncaps it, then lifts it up to his eye and snaps a few more shots.

“Whoa...love the lighting!”

While he’s looking back at his photos, there’s a low rumble that starts to emanate from around him. Prompto barely has time to register the shaking before he spots a wild horde of dualhorn’s running his way. He crouches down low to try and steady himself but they’re really tearing up the ground around him and before he knows it, Prompto’s falling right into the stampede. He curls up as tight as he can not only to save himself but to save his camera that’s tucked up against his belly but a sudden pain causes Prompto to cry out and jerk his body upwards. The stampede passes him by but not without damage. Prompto starts to realize that the pain is coming from his leg and when he looks, he can see where he’d been trampled. His leg was oozing blood and he could very well see the bone sticking out from his calve.

“Ffffff!”

Prompto quickly looks away and lays back against the ground. He desperately tries to ignore the pain surging through his body while he paws at his jeans for his phone. Luckily it didn’t break during his fall so he presses the speed dial and holds it up to his ear. The motion sends a fresh wave of pain up his spine and he can’t help the cry he lets out.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice is clear and for a moment, Prompto feels nothing but relief.

“I-Iggy, I need help. Dualhorn stampede. I think my leg is broken.” He chances another glance down and winces. “Definitely broken,” he corrects.

“Stay right where you are, Prompto, I’ll be there as quick as I can. I need you to keep talking to me, okay? You’re likely suffering a lot of blood loss and it wouldn’t help if you were to pass out. Can you tell me exactly where you are?”

Prompto can faintly hear the regalia’s engine through the phone, as well as Ignis’ controlled worry.

“U-Uhm...I’m near the peak. Maybe a couple hundred feet away? By a big...big rock thing. Kind of looks like a jagged arrowhead.”

“Good, that’s good. Keep talking to me. What happened, exactly?”

Prompto feels his head start to spin and the lines of his vision start growing black and fuzzy.

“Pictures...was taking...pictures on a rock….and a bunch of dualhorns...it was like that scene in The Behemoth King...where the voretooths come...come running down the canyon…”

He manages a pained laugh at the comparison because he’s hardly anything close enough to resembling the Behemoth King or Behemoth Prince.

“I know the scene. You made me watch that movie at least once a week back in Insomnia.”

“‘S my favorite...Iggy I think I’m passing out.”

“No no, don’t do that, Prompto. Stay awake. Keep talking, I’m almost there. What happened after the dualhorns?”

“I fell off the rock...I think one of them stepped on my leg. I can see the bone, Iggy. And it really hurts.”

“I know, darling. I know. I can see the rock coming up, do you hear the Regalia?....Prompto?”

The phone slips from Prompto’s grip and the last thing he remembers are headlights, a car door slamming, gloved hands, and mint green sparkles…

~

Prompto wakes up with a start, his body practically jumping off the bed. A hand steadies him though and he snaps his head to his right, seeing Ignis. He was in his bed clothes and his glasses were off, most likely on the nightstand. 

It was dark in the room, so Prompto figures it must be night and that he slept all day.

He’s suddenly aware of an aching in his leg and he lets out an undignified whine, gripping just right above his knee.

“Ow, fuck that hurts.”

Ignis sits up fully and nods. “I should think so. The bone was broken and shattered. I managed to set it and administer an Elixir, but the bone isn’t fully healed yet and there are most likely still some cracks. I put in a splint and bandaged it up for you. It would be best to stay off of it for a week at the most.”

Prompto frowns, looking at the bandages and stiff pieces of cardboard on either side that are keeping it straight.

“I’m sorry Iggy...I...They came out of nowhere and I just-”

Ignis silences him with a hand on his jaw, turning him to face him.

“Hush, darling. There was no way you could have anticipated that happening. Sure, standing on a rock probably wasn’t one of your finest ideas but nevertheless, it’s not like you purposefully got yourself hurt. You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

He lays a soft kiss on the corner of Prompto’s mouth but the blond still seems intent on wallowing in guilt. So, Ignis shifts and helps him lay back down with Prompto’s head resting on Ignis’ shoulder. He lightly trails his hand down Prompto’s arm and draws nonsensical circles with his finger.

“To be quite honest, the boys will still be a bit sore once this flu subsides and with you not being able to use your leg for a week, it would behoove us all to get some fresh air...and perhaps rent a few chocobos to make traveling easier on all of us.”

Prompto gasps, turning his head to look back up at Ignis.

“Really? Do you mean it? We can go to Wiz’?”

Ignis can’t help but smile at the boy in his arms. He kisses his forehead and hums softly against it.

“Mhm...I mean it. It’s the only logical option, really.”

Ignis smirks at this and Prompto snorts, immediately brightening Ignis’ mood.

“Oh Iggy, you’re the best! Thank you thank you thank you!”

He giggles and presses a kiss to Ignis’ cheek before he settles back against him.

‘So….do you wanna see the pictures I took?”

Ignis sighs and looks down at him.

“You’re not going to be able to sleep, unless you show me, are you?

“Nope!” Prompto grins.

Ignis rolls his eyes but smiles fondly anyways.

“Very well then. I’d love to see your pictures.”

“Woohoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe I wrote every day for a week! I've not written this much since I was in college :O  
> Also did y'all love my sweet Lion King reference 8)  
> This was my first ever time writing for a pair week and I gotta say it was so much fun! I can't wait to do it for future paired weeks!  
> If you liked it, leave some Kudos or a Comment and I'll love you forever!  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
